projectcrusadefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Pikachu
__TOC__ General Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachū) is an Electric-Type Pokémon and one of the most famous creatures of the Pokémon media. It is the Pokémon #25 of the National Pokédex. It is a playable character in Super Smash Bros Crusade. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Pikachu was severely nerfed due to additional nerfs and Crusade physics. Pikachu has reduced KO power on many of his moves. Thunder has decreased range and kill power making it an unreliable move to kill power and to approach with. Pikachu's approaching ability has been significantly reduced due to the decreased range on every single one of its moves and Thunder Jolt is significantly slower (almost every character can outrun it) and its size is smaller making it very easy to avoid and giving Pikachu a terrible approach ability. Pikachu has a weak ground game due its terrible range. Skull Bash is his most reliable kill move to approach but its so predictable, very easy to shield, leaves Pikachu wide open when shielded due to its lag and can easily backfire. Pikachu's recovery was significantly nerfed due to Quick Attack having significantly decreased distance (though harder to hit due to its larger hitboxes) and decreased speed making it easy to edge-guard and Skull Bash being very easy to edge-hog. The Crusade physics affected Pikachu negatively. The removal of his Quick Attack Cancel reduces his approach ability, increased hitstun make it easy to combo and chain grab and smaller size give it worse range. Attributes In 0.6, Pikachu is ranked 26th in the F tier. He has really short range in every attack, no reliable kill moves, low kill power in Thunder, No chain grabs and terrible recovery. Consequently, Pikachu is hit hard by the impact of the Crusade physics, resulting in near-terrible matchups. Pikachu's most salient feature, as with its appearances in previous Smash Brothers games, is its speed. Pikachu also has good specials, excellent smash attacks and tilts and moderate grabs. Pikachu is a fairly small target, but this comes at the price of being the 4th lightest character (making it easily be knocked off-stage by a strong smash-attack) and having the smallest shield in the game (making both shield stabbing and shield breaking easy). Pikachu's best game is played on the ground, at a medium range, where its smash attacks can be used to the fullest. Pikachu's up-smash is one of the fastest in the game, with decent power to boot, and is excellent for KOs while its down-smash holds for multiple hits and has a high priority, functioning as a panic button of sorts for close encounters. The side smash is a good tool for edgeguarding and KOs off the side. All of its smashes, however, have poor range like most of its other moves. Pikachu is notable in Crusade to be almost completely different then his Brawl counterpart. Pikachu is unable to chain-grab reliably like in Brawl and his range is shorter then it currently was in all the appearances in the Smash series. Pikachu's kill power is decreased and Thunder has significantly decreased kill power and range. Pikachu is also unable to Quick Attack Cancel and has worse recovery Pikachu's main problem is his abysmal ability to approach and being one of the easiest characters in the game to KO due to his significant lightweight. His Thunder Jolt is very slow and almost every character can outrun it. Quick Attack is now useless for approaching due to its shorter distance so it has to rely on Skull Bash (which is most reliable way to approach) but it is very predictable and very easy to shield. Pikachu's Normal Moves Pikachu's Special Moves Category:殲擊機